One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Treatment of Vandalism
Vandalism is the act of messing with a page, causoing the article or page to be incorrect, messed up, or both. Types of Vandilism There are a few types of vandalism, Vandalism can change depending on which page it appears on. Vandilising could be anything from puttinmg sometihng on the wrong page, where it stands out and has no relation to anything else, to deleting text. Vandalism on Article Pages Types generally include: * Deleting Text :* Deleting all of the text. See Editing Advice for more info. * Adding Gibberish * Changing the article's name. * Changing text to another language, other than English, or when present, Japanese. See Other Languages for more details. :* Changing the entire article's language into any language except for English. There may be more, that can crop up due to creative vandals, but these are the most common issues that may come up. Vandalism on Article Talk Pages Generally Talk Pages are the easiest targets to cause problems with. Most types of Vandalism include: * Deleting all the text. See Editing Advice for more information. * Changing someone's statement * Changing the author of the statement to anothe user or IP Address. * Editing of any sort, other than adding your own statement, or signing your own statement. Nobody wants to check the Page History to find out if the page has been vandalised, but if anything suspicious appears, it may be chacked. Vandalism on User Pages and User Talk Pages Many times, unhappy users or users in an argument feel tempted, and give in to vandalising another user's personal page or talk page. This is very cruel, and is one of the worst things you can do in some cases. Another user must revert your edits out, and feelings may get hurt. Keep in mind that if you ever end up on the Users to be Banned page, Vandalism of another's user page, especially severely damaging edits, will be held against you. User Page Vandalism * Deleting text * Adding text the user does not want * Editing text :* Editing text to make the person look as if they are bad at spelling, adding in grammatical errors and horrible spelling on purpose, or re-writing things in all caps. * Replacing text to damaging statements. THese include things such statements, possibly in all capital letters(considered yelling), such as "I WET MYSELF", "I THINK THIS SITE SUCKS" or "I'm olny 5 year old, help me pelase?" and other such statements that make the user look stupid, like a baby, and immature, that can destroy their reputation. User Talk Page Vandalism The most common vandalism to User Talk Pages are: * Deleting all text * Changing signatures * Deleting statements * Editing text * Adding pictures that perhaps is unsightly, disgusting, or otherwise does not belong on the page in any way, and can be cosidered disrespectful. Please note, being disrespectful and leaving rude comments is not Vandalism, but it does not look good, and rude statements or statements implying one user should consider another user "superior" to them will generally be treated in the same class as vandalism. Punishment for Vandalism Users Users who own an account will lgenerally be warned before any action is taken on their account. We cannot accuse a person straight away of being a vandal and must presume they are simply unaware of the rules. As registered users, the account is presumed to be shared by one person and the user's actions are completely their own. It is advised to editors of registered accounts that you do not give away your account name and password as your account may be used for vandalism reasons. Even if you yourself did not vandalise you will still recieve these warnings if your account is seen doing so. You are held souly responisble for the maintence of your account and any actions attached to it. Please warn users using the following levels of action: Level 1 This is a simple warning that the actions they have committed may be considered vandalism. When issuing a warning it is advised you note on the edit summery that a warning was given as if the editor removes the warning afterwards it is easier to track past warnings. Level 2 After reciving the first warning, it is presumed a user is aware of the rules but continues to ignore them. If there is no warning template, check the users history and make sure that you are aware of warnings as they may have removed past warnings. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summery. As a editor if you recieve this warning you may also recieve a one day ban alongside this. Level 3 If a editor continues to vandalise this wikia, it should now be considered that they are serious in their intent to vandlise. With two warnings against them, more serious actions must be taken into consideration. Issuing a level 3 warning may also see the editor banned for a week. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summery Editors who have recieved a level 3 warning may be considered legitable for a complete ban depending on their level of vandalism upon issue. Level 4 After 3 levels of banning the editor involved is now considered to be a serious vandal. Upon issue of a level 4 ban the editor may recieve a month ban. Users will also seriously be considered for complete ban. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summery Level 5 If by now the editor seen vandalism has not ceased they will recieve a final level 5 ban. They are now considered for complete ban and will not be allowed to edit on this site again. Any new accounts they create will be closed as soon as they are discovered. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summery. You will also be stopped from editing you user page and talk if you attempt to use them in any way to continue vandalism or any other actions that is against our rules. Action Against IP Addresses IP Addresses shall receive one warning on the talk page. Should candalism occur, the IP address should immidiatly be banned for 1-2 days, and after that, permanantly IP banned. IP banned IPs and Users found to have created another account/IP with a different IP Address are also to immidiatly be IP banned under the new IP address. IP adesses are not treated as a clear case of vandalism as they may be used for more then one user. Edits may be once offs so the user may wish not to sign up and may never be seen editing on the Wikia again. However, as IP adress are used by more then one person, they are considered as being self-supervised. Responiblitiy is put on the owner who is allowing the users acess to his IP adress and unsupervised IP adresses will be considered seriously for ban. Level 1 Generally because of the open nature of a IP adress, it may be used by a number of users. The first level of warning is a note to all users that the IP adress is being used by someone wanting to vandalise or make them aware that there are rules on this Wikia. At this point, no action will be taken against the IP adress. Note the issue of the warning on the edit summery when you place the warning there. Level 2 Presuming the IP adress is being used by a vandal is still questionable, however this time the user may recieve a one day ban. This is still considered a warning more then punishment. Note the issue of the warning on the edit summery when you place the warning there. Level 3 At level 3 is presumed that the IP adress is not being supervised and there are individuals using it that may want to vandalise. Since the idenity of a IP user is unknown and they are unregister a 3 day warning will be issue. Note the issue of the warning on the edit summery when you place the warning there Level 4 If vandalism continues after a level 3 warning, the IP adress will be considered as a seriously unsupervised and may result in a instant ban. Complete Ban The final straw in vandalism is a complete ban on any editor, this can be done by any member of the One Piece Encyclopedia staff with powers to do so. This includes their IP adress and their user names for an infinite amount of time. However this does not include the User Talk page or User page, as they remain uneffect by such ban. Users have a right to protest their innocence on their User Page or User talk page. However, if abuse (such as flaming) is reported on the User Page or User talk pages, they can be protected against futher editing, outside of Registered users (semi-protection) or the One Piece Encyclopedia staff members (full-protection). Punishment and Rule Disputes If any user feels the rules, guidelines, and ideas are unfair, please discuss on the talk page and remember to re-read Editing Advice before changing any important guide article pages. We all recommend signing up, and comments from random IP addresses should be ignored. It is quick and easy to sign up, and is much better than us receiving random edits and suggestions from someone who is not active. Category:Help Pages